


Hands Off

by dee_thehoneybee



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Baking, Brightwell, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, baking cookies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thehoneybee/pseuds/dee_thehoneybee
Summary: “I tried to help, but if you recall, you told me your grandmother’s recipe was for ‘Powell eyes only’.”Fair enough.“And it is. So don’t let me catch those baby blues looking at that paper or the next dead body we’ll be investigating will be yours.”
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Kudos: 28





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> requested by paranoid-peaches: Ooooo can I get “Do not have me turn around to see you eating my cookie batter” with Malcolm and Dani?? Thanks!!

“Ow!”

“I told you to stop eating the batter.”

Malcolm massaged the skin on his hand where Dani had just smacked him with a wooden spoon. His knuckles were bright pink. And while it didn’t hurt, Malcolm was surprised she’d actually hit him.

Dani was’t surprised. She’d given him plenty of warning. The cookies were for the upcoming NYPD picnic. They were meant to be enjoyed by families at the precinct. She didn’t drive all the way to Malcolm’s apartment and spend half an hour folding in chocolate chips and working her muscles so Malcolm could reach across the counter and eat her hard work.

And raw nonetheless. Did Malcolm want to get Salmonella?

“I don’t see what the problem is. We’ve already made at least three dozen.”

Dani couldn’t help but smile. “We made three dozen? You mean I made three dozen. You’ve been sitting at the counter all morning, listening to jazz music and telling me about your knife collection.”

“I tried to help, but if you recall, you told me your grandmother’s recipe was for ‘Powell eyes only’.”

Fair enough.

“And it is. So don’t let me catch those baby blues looking at that paper or the next dead body we’ll be investigating will be yours.” Dani gestured toward the recipe card with a serious expression, knowing full well it was an empty threat. She had a soft spot for Malcolm Bright. Through hard work and (borderline) annoying persistence, he had managed to wear away her tough, outer shell.

“You really think my eyes are that blue?”

“Shut up,” she replied, turning her back to Malcolm to pull a tray from the oven. It clattered against the stove top as she cleared space for it on the counter. Placing the tray on top of a dry towel, she heard a quiet noise over her shoulder.

“Do not have me turn around to see you eating my cookie batter.”

Sure enough, when she turned around, the tray of uncooked dough was missing a few balls. And Malcolm just happened to be sitting nearby, looking very satisfied with himself. He smiled innocently at Dan, but Dani was too wise to be taken in by his charm.

“Call Edrisa. I’m sending her another body for the morgue.”


End file.
